Nothing Ventured
by BijouWaterflower
Summary: Yuna accepted his proposal but getting a handle on newly wed life might be harder than she anticipated. Summaries are not my strong suit. My first story in years so input is invaluable. A Seymour/Yuna fic. Begins with the wedding in Bevelle. A bit OOC, Changes to the timeline, so I guess it's AU too. Rated M for adult content and sexy time. Written with, and for Syxcora.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

She stared blankly from the balcony down at the crowded streets below. The sun was setting, bathing the celebrations below in the waning light of the day. She had survived the day, but she still had no clue about what she was supposed to do next. The wedding was a blur, she rested her hands on the railing and tried to piece it all back together. Now was as good a time as any, and at least for the moment, she was alone.

She'd held her head up, back straight as she'd moved down the high-bridge toward her unknown future. For the first time in as long as she could remember she was at a loss for what was expected of her. The wedding itself had been beautiful, all white silk, pink roses and red carpets. Her intended looking resplendent in his formal robes as his procession slowly moved to meet hers. He was taller than her, than any human man she'd met. He had had to really lean down to kiss her once their vows had been spoken. She had been so nervous she nearly stumbled back down the steps, but his hold on her was enough to keep her steady. He had released her almost immediately, and turned with her to face the hand picked crowd as they cheered. Men and women of power clapped and murmured as their now combined procession retreated from the high-bridge into the grand temple there they would receive their well wishers and guests.

They greeted Maesters and Performers, Artists and Scholars. She smiled and bowed, nodded and laughed, everything that she would have done in such company any other time in her life. She was a summoner, and the daughter of a High Summoner, she had learned at an early age the importance of social grace. It seemed hours before the receiving line had vanished, but she remembered being grateful that it had. There was wine and food. She ate a little, drank a little, even with her stomach turning in knots. Everywhere she looked people were bowing to her, smiling, happy faces. This was what she wanted, what she had put her pilgrimage on hold for. This was why she had sent most of her guardians, her friends, back to their homes. She longed to bring happiness to Spira, and she could do this for them, she would defeat Sin for them too, once she had fulfilled this commitment.

She had let her mind wander and it took her by surprise when her groom took her hand, she startled, which succeeded in bringing a slight grimace to his face and a crease to his brow. She blushed at her poor decorum and allowed him to lead her around the table into the crowd which parted at their approach. The music began to play somewhere to her right, the musicians out of her view. She followed his lead, he moved with a grace she found surprising for a man his size. He twirled her gently but firmly, always keeping her movements within his control. She had never danced with a man before and was grateful for his lead. When the dance had finished and the music faded he led her back to her seat at the table where she once again tucked herself into the chair.

There were toasts next, to their health, to the Maesters, and the blessings of Yevon. She raised her glass with the rest and drank just as deeply, the wine warming her already tired body. As the afternoon pressed onward toward evening she found herself wondering when she might be allowed to change. Her wedding gown was beautiful, white silk and downy feathers, but it was heavy and she was growing increasingly tired. She was talking to Maester Kelk Ronso when a large hand touched her shoulder, she looked up, her eyes caught in the violet-blue of his, he leaned into her, whispering in her ear. She nodded her understanding before he walked away, she turned to once more address the Ronso Maester, but he too was gone, retreating into the crowd behind the Grand Maester.

There was no one else waiting to speak with her so she decided it was as good a time as any to make her way from the hall. The party would continue on long into the night, but with the Maesters sequestered somewhere in the temple on business there wouldn't be much in the way of formality now.

"Congratulations Lady Yuna." a young lady said as she walked by.

"Thank you very much." Yuna replied with a smile.

She made her way out of the hall before she realized she wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew is that she wanted to change, and she wanted a few moments to think. She began to walk down a hallway reminiscent of the one she had entered from after dressing hoping to find her way back to the room she had been allotted for her wedding preparations. She hadn't made it more than a few steps before a warbling voice called after her.

"Lady Yuna, please follow me. Your handmaiden is no where to be seen but I will find her once I get you settled" Trommell waved her in the opposite direction.

With a grateful sigh she nodded and followed as he lead her down corridor after corridor, up stair wells, and through large archways before stopping in front of a large set of dark gilded doors.

"These are the master chambers My Lady, please make yourself comfortable here, I'm sure Lord Seymour will be back any time." The steward said as he opened the door.

Inclining his head towards the dark interior he added, "I will locate your handmaiden before morning, for now I will send someone to help you undress."He said the last word with a slight tone of embarrassment and closed the door behind himself, leaving her in the muted light of a dying sun pouring through the window.

She hadn't waited long before there was a knock at the door. She pulled one of the large doors open to admit a young woman with her hands clasped before her and her eyes downcast.

"I am here to assist you in undressing for the evening My Lady." She said plainly.

"There is no need to be so formal here, please call me Yuna." She replied closing the door behind them.

"Thank you Lady Yuna, my name is Niah. I was sent by the temple to help you, the Guado steward is still trying to locate your handmaiden." Niah explained.

"That would be my cousin, Rikku. I'm sure she just got turned around in the temple. She will find her way, she always does." Yuna replied with a smile.

Rikku was the only one of her guardians who was staying with her. She had requested the position of handmaiden when Yuna had decided to marry, and her now husband had found the idea agreeable. Rikku was always quick with a smile and great at making her laugh. She was honest and direct bordering on forward, the type of person that keeps you on your toes. Yuna was lost in thoughts of her cousin when she hear Niah clear her throat nervously.

"Apologies Niah, it had been a long day for me, so much excitement I hardly know where my mind is. Please let's get me out of this dress, it weighs more by the minute."

"Very good Lady Yuna, there should be a changing area in the bedroom." Niah explained leading the way through the ever darkening room.

They passed from the sitting room through a small private lounge and into a large bedroom. The bedroom furniture was tooled wood, heavy and solid. The whole room seemed to be centered around the large bed against the far wall. Solid posts held up long draping curtains and a canopy of dark green, the sheets and pillows a pool of cream colored satin only visible through the parted curtains. Following Niah she allowed herself only a brief glance at the inviting sight and with a weary sigh she let herself be led to the obscured dressing area. There was a large basin of cool clear water in the center and rack of clothing along the wall. There was a large high window here as well, but the glass was carefully frosted to let only the light in.

Niah lit a few candles along a low table making the room much easier to navigate. Motioning to the chair she waited patiently for Yuna to be seated. After removing the train from the dress and folding it carefully over an empty rack Niah began the slow work of unbuttoning the bodice of the gown, tugging it off over a surprised Yuna's head. She placed it on the rack as well and while Yuna removed her boots and corset she moved around the room putting things away. She found a large white gift box sitting next to the table and handed it to Yuna before excusing herself to return to her temple duties.

She was both relieved and unnerved to once more be alone in what she assumed were now her shared quarters. She looked at the box in her hands and read the tag. "For my bride." was written there in bold square lettering. Taking a breath she pulled the box open to reveal a beautiful long white satin nightgown and robe. After refreshing herself with the water and cloth provided in the room she donned her new nightclothes, she located a basket in the corner to deposit her worn undergarments and after a small search located her travel bag beneath the rack of clothing and slid into a clean pair of white cotton panties. Feeling renewed by her clean light clothing she even found the energy to brush out her hair and brush her teeth.

Leaving the dressing room and finding her way back to the sitting room by the light of the lone candle she carried. She set it into a holder on a side table and pulled open the curtains, opening the door she walked out onto the balcony to ponder over the day's events and contemplate on what her next step would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He was pacing again. He felt trapped in the small room surrounded by his arguing colleagues. It was his wedding day, he was wearing the warmest, heaviest robes ever created, and he was tired. He let his mind wander, she had looked amazing in her dress, the very essence of beauty and purity. He was uncharacteristically proud of how well she held up under the weight of it all. But something nagged at him, he had reached out for her when it was time to dance and his touch had caused her to jump, was it surprise? Discomfort? Maybe she was afraid of him, that would never do. Indifference he could handle, but not fear, not from her.

She had agreed to marry him, but in the hurry of their wedding there had been little time for them to actually discuss what that would mean. He knew she would want to continue on with her pilgrimage, but would it be right away, or would they stay here in Bevelle a while? Would they return to Guadosalam before they went on? There were so many questions to answer and if there was one thing he hated more than his formal robes it was unanswered questions.

He was tense, there was little point to the bickering going on around him. It was always like this, but they were winding down now, soon he would be able to return to the sanity of his chambers, the peaceful quiet there would give his mind room to think. He murmured his ascent when the Grand Maester made the final decision but for the life of him he couldn't remember what the conversation was about, nor what he was agreeing with. He decided he would ask Kelk later, and avoid Kinoc until then.

His steward Trommell was waiting for him outside the door when he made his exit. He didn't stop to talk to Trommell, nor to bid goodnight to the other Maesters, he just kept walking. He tugging at his cuffs slightly as he walked, fighting the impulse to break into a run. He was standing before his chamber doors in no time, breathing lighter now than he had all day. He could hear the quick shuffling of Trommell as he caught up.

"Lord Seymour sir, I have been unable to locate the Lady Yuna's handmaiden, I sent a few of the others into the streets to see if she had gotten lost." Trommell explained, seeing the darkening expression on his master's face he continued quickly.

"The temple provided her with a young lady to assist her earlier, but I thought you would want to know." He finished lamely.

"It's fine Trommell I'm sure Rikku will turn up. I don't want to be disturbed tonight, I will be retiring early." He forced himself to be polite, he really wanted to shout, to growl, to slam the door in Trommell's face but he knew that would be unbecoming.

"Oh, and before you go off into the city, please ask my Lady Wife to come speak with me, that is if she is still awake."He mentally slapped himself for just how much that request sounded like an afterthought.

"My..my Lord?" Trommell stuttered a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"My wife. The Lady Yuna. I would like to speak to her before I retire." He said patiently, though through clenched teeth.

"Lord Seymour, the Lady Yuna has already been moved into your chambers. Her things delivered this afternoon." Trommell explained cautiously.

With a sigh and a wave of his hand he dismissed his steward and took a deep breath. To say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement, He had fully expected she would want her own quarters, her own space. Not sure if this surprise was pleasant or just going to turn into another headache he opened the door and slipped quietly inside.

The sitting room was near dark, the light from a lone candle shown near the door to the balcony, he could just make out her silhouette in the dying light of the day. She had obviously changed from her dress into something flowing, the breeze ruffled it around her calves. He fought the urge to walk past quickly, ignoring her, to change. That would be rude he reminded himself firmly. Running his hands down his robes in an attempt to bring the crispness back, and cursing the hat pinned into his hair uncomfortably, he took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yuna sighed, the wind was picking up, her hair was shifting around her face. The last of the light was draining from the sky and some of the brighter stars were becoming visible in the blue-black emptiness above her. She breathed in the sweet scent of the roses that had littered the city today. She had walked into Bevelle a young summoner, she would be walking out a Maester's wife.

Turning her face to the sky she watched the few sparse clouds caught in the breeze drift into the darkness. She had been staring out over the city nearly an hour now, and there were no answers, only more questions. She wished she had talked to Seymour before the wedding, wished they had discussed what was going to happen, and just what their marriage was going to entail. Would he want her to stay here with him until he had gotten things in order? Would he want her to continue her pilgrimage without him at first, maybe meet him on Gagazet for the final leg of the journey? Would he even want to accompany her at all?

She was chastising herself for all the uncertainty she'd left herself with. These were details they should have hammered out long before now. If she hadn't been so nervous about the wedding, so caught up in her own thoughts maybe she would have had the presence of mind to approach him about them. And what of their marriage? Would they be spending their time together? Did he want to... She shook her head roughly, she shouldn't think such things! He'd proposed to her as a Maester of Yevon, she wasn't even sure he had any interest in her beyond her summoner status.

The thoughts came to her unbidden, what if he did? Did she have any feelings for him? A small smile crossed her lips as she thought about that evening in Guadosalam when he proposed, him speaking of the love between Yunalesca and Zaon, how close he had been to her, the scent of him, like fresh rain on warm earth. She could feel the blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered him leaning in to kiss her after their vows. The feel of his warm lips pressed to hers, feelings she couldn't process at the time began to betray her. With a shaky laugh she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She heard the chamber door open in the darkness behind her, and her shoulders stiffened. She blushed furiously, as though he could have heard her thoughts just by proximity. She willed herself to be calm, told herself that there was nothing to get worked up over, that now would be her chance to talk to him. Unsure of what action to take she just stood with her back to the open balcony door and waited to see if he would approach. After all he had been in his formal robes, maybe he wanted to change first.

She strained her ears to catch the sound of his footsteps but there were none. She wondered momentarily if she had imagined the whole thing. A stiff breeze blew across the balcony and in a moment of realization it occurred to her that she had left her robe draped over the chair near the door, that she must look a sight standing there in just a nightgown. No one from the streets below would be able to see her, but the same couldn't be said for someone on the balcony with her. She very nearly turned to fetch it when the sound of his approaching footsteps stopped her in her tracks. She just growled at herself for her lack of forethought and waited for him to come to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Her back was to him as he pushed aside the curtain and stepped out onto the balcony. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. The image of her through the curtain had not done her justice, she stood there her nearly bare shoulders pale in the growing moonlight. He smirked to himself as he took in the nightgown, he had meant to give that to her as a gift if she had agreed to share his chambers. He had expected her to need convincing and still he been skeptical of her acceptance, but it did look wonderful on her.

She looked at him from under her eyelids as he stared at her strangely. She wanted him to say something, anything, she knew she should say something as well, but her tongue felt as though it was glued to the roof of her mouth. He was still all bound up in his formal robes, his hair pulled back, he looked every bit the strong, stalwart husband any girl would dream of. She could see the light shadows under his blue eyes and knew he must be tired, She wondered if now was even the right time to talk, there would be time to talk tomorrow, tonight maybe they would just sleep.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the conversation that they should have had before, but somehow never was had. The breath nearly choked him as he felt her small hand close over his and the gentle tug as she led him inside. His mind was blank, what was she doing? Was she really here or had the stress of the day finally cracked him? He let her lead him through the sitting room and the lounge, forcing himself to breathe calmly he avoided the large bed with his gaze as she led him through the bedroom and into the dressing area.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was going to try to do this properly. She was his wife now, and whether or not they were going to live for a time like a married couple she was going to give it her all just like she would anything else. She led him through the chambers into the dressing area, surprised to find everything rehung neatly, and the water in the basin changed with a clean soft cloth nearby. She led him to the chair where he sat down dazedly. Slowly and gently she pulled the pins and ribbon from his hair, letting it fall in soft waves down his back. It was beautiful, blue like the waters out beyond the beach in Besaid, she fought the temptation to run her fingers through it as she removed his hat and placed it on the table.

He knew he should breathe, but he was having trouble doing even that. She was close to him, leaning in to pull the pins from his hair. She smelled of summer, and the sea, and the sun. before his thoughts could move much farther she had let his hair fall down and removed the accursed hat from his head, it felt wonderful, like the first breath of fresh air after being trapped inside for a long time. Her hands shook just a little as she unbuttoned the front of his robes, but why they shook he wasn't sure. He gazed at her and saw no fear in her eyes, none of the thinly veiled disgust that usually greeted him in a person's gaze. He took her lead and stood so she could slip the heavy robe from his shoulders, and watched as she hung it next to her wedding dress with the utmost care.

She willed her hands to stop trembling as she removed his outer robe, the buttons were small and stubborn and for just an instant she wanted to just yank them apart, but she resisted. She finally managed to work them all loose and and he stood. She raised herself on her toes slipped the robe from his shoulders, hanging it up next to her dress on the rack. She unbuttoned his cuffs and pulled the shirt from his belt, letting it hang loosely. Her mind was beginning to panic now, just how far was she going to undress him? She knew any moment he might stop her, ask her to let him finish undressing himself, but she couldn't stop herself.

He swallowed a gasp as she pulled his shirt free from his belt, he was trying to focus on anything else. She hadn't run yet, and that was a good sign, but any moment she could bolt. He should be doing this alone, and yet he couldn't convince himself to stop her. He wouldn't help her though, he wasn't going to remove anything in her presence that she didn't want him to. He just watched her, fascinated, as she began to unbutton his white shirt, bearing his chest, and leaning so close he could almost feel her against him she drew it too over his broad shoulders and off his arms, leaving his skin tingling in the cool air.

Her fingers fumbled less with the buttons of his white undershirt, she had them undone in no time, leaning closer to him than she ever had before she slid the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, pulling it off his hands. She knew she should take a step back and hang it up, let him decide if he wanted her to leave, but she was enraptured. She draped his shirt over the chair he had vacated and reached up with slightly unsteady hands tracing the dark shapes of his tattoos with her fingers. She chewed at her lower lip as her fingers touched his flesh, he was warm, very warm. She was half afraid he would stop her, but he didn't. After a moment she glanced upward to see his eyes had closed, and she could have sworn he was leaning into her touch now.

His eyes slid closed against his will at the touch of her cool fingers on his skin, it was a much more amazing feeling than he could have ever imagined it would be. How could something so simple as her fingers on his skin cause his mind to go blank, and his monumental self control to waver? He could feel the pressure of her hands on him, beckoning him to sit, he folded onto the chair with no resistance, not sure what she was doing, but completely willing to find out. He could practically feel her moving around him as she walked behind the chair, and he couldn't stifle the small sound he made when she gently pulled her fingers through his hair.

She tried to convey her will with her hands, and to her surprise it worked, he slid down into the chair just as she'd intended. She reluctantly removed her hands from his skin and walked behind him, she meant to pick up the brush to brush out his hair, but she didn't. She gave in and ran her hands up from his neck through his hair, gently detangling the strands with her fingers and letting them fan out across his bare back. She thought for a moment she had caught a tangle in her fingers by the sudden noise he made before she realized it wasn't a pained noise, but a pleasurable one, and she enjoyed it. It had made the little ball if heat in her stomach flare strangely. It took no time for her to finger comb his hair. She surveyed her work, the light from the candles making his long hair look like ever flowing water. Satisfied with her results she brought her hands to his shoulders and slid them across to the base of his neck where she began to rub tiny circles into his skin, hoping to help his muscles free themselves from some of the day's tension.

As she worked her fingers through his hair the closeness of her, and the touch of her hands were heavenly, he let his mind go blank and his focus follow the trail of her fingers through his hair. He very nearly groaned when she stopped, but as he tried to convince his eyes to open her small hands found his shoulders and slid to the edges of his neck. She was burning small circles into his very skin with her fingers, first light, then gradually more forceful.

"Yuna." He mumbled enraptured as she moved her hands down his back to his shoulder blades. The sound of her name on his lips adding further fuel to the fire growing inside her. She could feel his muscles relax under her touch and she was enjoying the contact. She wondered why the simple act of rubbing his shoulders seemed so intimate to her. She had given shoulder rubs before, but never before had it felt like this. Like she could put every question she dare not ask to his flesh and receive an answer only she could understand. Her fingers would never stutter, or stumble over the words, and she could use them to say the things she couldn't say out loud, and he would hear them.

He wasn't sure how long she rubbed him, a moment, and eternity, but either way it was over too soon, but he wouldn't have traded an instant of it for anything. Anything. He opened his eyes as he heard her dip the cloth in the water and wring it out. Turning to face her her took the cloth she offered and used it to wipe his face. He was more awake now than he had ever been after a night's rest. He stood, holding his hand out to her, and she took it, no hesitation, no fear, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'll let you finish changing, I'll go close the doors." She said, he voice barely a whisper.

"Alright." He accepted, letting her hand slip from his as she walked away.

He took a deep breath and slid the rest of his clothing off, bathing himself and quickly pulled on a pair of loose fitting pants. He brushed his teeth and took a calming breath, looking at himself in the mirror. She had done something to him, he wasn't sure what, but he wanted to be near her again. It occurred to him then, looking into the mirror but seeing nothing, that as distant as she had been during the wedding, maybe she was just trying to add all of this up, same as he was. Shaking his head at his inner monologue he ran his fingers through his hair, blew out the candles and walked out into his bedroom.

Her hands were shaking again as she pulled the balcony doors closed and shut the curtains. There was light and sound drifting from below but only the faint light of the moon and stars from above. Shutting out even that light she picked up her robe and for a moment considered putting it on, but instead chose to fold it over her arm. As she walked through the dark to the bedroom she realized with a start that she was about to get into a bed with the man she just married, this was her wedding night! All the advice she'd wheedled from Lulu, all the answers she'd pried from Rikku, everything just fled from her memory leaving her mind blank. She sighed, shaking her head, no use getting all nervous now.


	5. Chapter 5

****a/n** **This chapter contains adult content, please don't read it if that's going to make you unhappy or uncomfortable.

** Chapter 5**

As he surveyed the bedroom he saw her lay her folded robe across the chest at the foot of the bed. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard as he realized belatedly she was going to be climbing into his bed, with him. He blew out a slow breath, trying to slow his run away heart as he watched her untuck the covers on her side of the bed and slip beneath them, pulling the curtains on her side closed behind her. He did the same, sliding into his satin sheets that made him think of the nightgown she wore. His ears were burning, and he was glad she couldn't see him blush at the thought. It was a big bed, he could sleep the whole night and never get close enough to touch her, he mentally debated with himself, should he make the effort? Would she want him to? He had never loved a woman before, he knew enough, but there was surely more to it than theory he thought to himself.

She felt him slip into bed, everything shifted slightly then all was still. She wanted to reach out and touch him again. She wasn't afraid, not of him, a little nervous about the things she didn't know maybe, but not afraid. She made up her mind and nodded to herself, she began to slide nearer to him, and he closed the distance. They were so close now. Her, clad in cool satin, pressed against his warm bare chest. His hand found hers in the darkness and he brought it to his lips. She sighed as his lips, soft and firm at the same time, brushed against her hand. When he let go she cupped his face in her hand, running her thumb gently along his jaw. He murmured her name quietly, letting his hand rest lightly on her waist.

"I married the most beautiful woman today." He said with a chuckle

"She must have felt like a very lucky woman." She replied, smiling into the darkness. She couldn't see his face but she could hear the humor and the sincerity in his voice.

"I can't say, but I know that I have a hard time believing my own luck." He rolled onto his back and slightly away from her, once more grasping her hand in the darkness.

"Why is that? I'm sure you'll make her a wonderful husband." She was searching the darkness for his face. Squinting her eyes she could just make out his outline. He was looking upwards into the canopy. She could see his chest rise and fall slowly, she waited patiently for his reply. There was something strange yet incredibly personal about the way he was speaking to her.

"Let's just say I don't rank high on many lists of potential suitors. I am a halfbreed after all."He sighed, his voice just above a whisper. His hand fidgeted ever so slightly in hers, it took her by surprise.

"You know, your wife is half Al Bhed. I guess that makes her a halfbreed too." She felt strange referring to herself in the abstract, but she found it made it easier to say things she would normally stumble over.

"That's true, but my wife is warm, and passionate, and open. She smiles and the room lights up. She's approachable and kindhearted." He explained plainly. "And I am none of those things." He finished flatly.

"That just isn't true. Maybe you come off as distant to some, but I bet she sees something in you." She argued, moving again to his side and lying her head on his shoulder, their hands still clasped tightly between them.

"Maybe so." He chuckled, rubbing his thumb along the side of her hand. "When she agreed to marry me I never imagined she would actually want to be my wife."

"Did you only ask her for show, or did you think you could learn to love her?" She asked quietly. She wasn't sure that she hadn't crossed a line in the conversation, or that she even wanted to know the answer.

"I asked her because it was something I could do to help her bring happiness to the people of Spira. But I would be lying if I said I had expected anything more." His eyes were closed now, she wondered why it seemed so difficult for him to finish that sentence.

"Now that you know she isn't going to turn away, do you wish you'd done things differently?" She whispered, lowering her eyes at the fear the question betrayed, hoping he wouldn't notice. She cringed inwardly as he pulled his hand away from hers. Instead he slid his now free hand under her, pulling her even closer to him.

"Yes. I would have talked to you before this, really talked. I would have checked on you before the wedding. I would have made time instead of making excuses to myself." He replied tilting his head down to hers and kissing her gently on the top of her head.

"I should have been braver and come to you before. I just didn't know what to say, or how to say it." She admitted, lifting her head from his shoulder to gaze up at him. "I guess we were both a bit foolish about all of this."

In response he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, she was once again extremely aware of the warmth radiating from him. It was an unfamiliar sensation, and she basked in it. She brought her hand up to his face, silently willing him to not pull away. Her touch was soft, he tilted his head into her hand, parting his lips slightly. She gasped lightly when he ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. She had been kissed before, but it always felt sloppy and awkward, this felt natural, electric.

She freed her other hand from beneath herself and brought it to his shoulder, drawing him as close as she could. He slipped the tip of his tongue between her parted lips, running it along the inside of her top lip. She was trembling a little, she was fighting to still herself, but she was losing. Her lips parted further, allowing him to slip his tongue in against hers. He tasted wonderful, kind of sweet. She slid her tongue against his in response, eliciting a breathy reaction from him. He shifted his weight, bringing her closer to him, so close now she feared they might melt into a single being. The warmth radiating off him matched by that deep inside her.

She dropped her hand from his face to stroke across his chest, she could feel the ridges of his muscles under his skin. She ran her hand down his side and up again curling her arm under his and laying her hand on his back, pulling him into her. He let his hand slip along her side as well, down over her hip, the back of her thigh, and cupped the back of her knee, bringing it up, curling her leg over his hip as he slid one leg between hers. She could feel her nightgown slip up to her hip as he brought her leg up, but she didn't care. Their tongues slid apart and together dancing playfully as he ran his fingers up the back of her thigh, his touch light as a feather.

She involuntarily arched her back as his fingers brushed against the bottom of her panties and very nearly groaned as she felt his leg rub against her through the cotton. The heat that had started in the pit of her stomach had found it's way between her legs and she fought the urge to rub herself against him. His fingers toyed with the lower hem of her panties at her hip, running only his fingertips beneath the cotton and back down. Her skin was so soft, her quickened breathing was musical to him. Abandoning her hip he brought his hand up, tracing the swell of her breast with his fingers. She moaned quietly against his mouth as he brushed softly over her hardened nipple.

She dropped her hand from his back to allow him better access to her, and he slipped his hand beneath her breast, cupping it gently and running his thumb over her nipple, firmer this time. Her head was spinning, one hand still gripping his shoulder as if it was all there was tethering her to the bed. He broke their kiss and pulled back to look at her, there was a sparkle in her half lidded eyes, and a blush on her cheeks that looked perfect there. The strap of her nightgown had slipped down her shoulder he followed the curve of her neck to where it met her shoulder and dipped his head in to kiss her along her pulse point.

She sucked in a breath as he laid kisses up her neck and along her jaw, it was as if he were leaving little drops of warmth on her skin. She wanted more, wanted to feel all of him, all at once. As though he was reading her very thoughts he ran his hand beneath her nightgown, dragging it upward. She lifted herself and let him pull the fabric over her head. He tossed it vaguely towards the foot of the bed and returned his attention to her skin. He trailed his kisses lower, finding her nipple and running lazy circles around it with his tongue. She moaned in earnest then, as his fingers splayed across her stomach he closed his mouth around her nipple sucking gently.

She knotted her hands in his hair, and panted lightly. Her head tilted back as he drew his mouth away and blew lightly on her moistened skin. He glanced up at her, her eyes were open wide and unfocused. He made a contented noise as he dropped his mouth to her other nipple to grace it with similar treatment. He trailed kisses from her breast down her stomach and along the top of her panties from one hip to the other, feeling her squirm under him. She dropped her hands from his head and clutched at the sheets as his kisses trailed further down, along her inner thigh. She was sure her mind would snap, she felt like a rubber band pulled to it's limits. He kissed his way back up her other leg, letting his teeth scrape across her sensitive skin.

She breathed his name as he once more moved up her body. Her lips parted naturally as he kissed her deeply, his passion beginning to seep through his composure. She grazed his lower lip with her teeth as he pulled away again. He shifted to the side of her, leaving her mostly open to the air, burying his face in her hair. He whispered her name in her ear as his hand slid down her body, sliding along the cotton between her legs. He could feel the heat radiate from her as he rubbed gently against her, her breathes coming halted and uneven.

"Does it feel good?" He asked breathlessly in her ear, earning a gasping noise of accent from her panting lips.

"So warm Yuna. So beautiful." He murmured against her ear, this time she didn't even try to stop the moan from escaping her lips.

He pulled his hand away, rewarded with a desperate little noise from her, he raised himself to his knees. His eyes burned into hers as he grasped the last scrap of her clothing, waiting for her to protest or show the slightest bit of fear, neither came however as he slipped her panties over her hips. He slid them down slowly, though every voice in his head screamed at him to tear them off. He tossed them to join the nightgown somewhere vaguely near the robe and he once more turned his attention to her body. She was watching him now, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes met his, heavy but unflinching, something he wasn't used to. He reached out to touch her leg but she deftly slid her legs away.

He was startled at the speed at which she moved, he no more than blinked and she was also kneeling on the bed. She reached up and tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. He lowered his head unconsciously. She traced the light blue veins visible on his face, acknowledging a part of himself he despised. He began to pull away from her fingers but she shook her head.

"You don't need to shy away from me Seymour." She assured him, with a genuine smile. He searched her eyes for any sign of mirth but there was only passion, and intensity peering back at him. He nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry...I" he began, but she silenced him with her fingertips on his lips. "No apologies." She insisted leaning into him again. She dropped her eyes to his pants with a pointed gaze.

"Is it really fair that you're still wearing clothing?" she asked devilishly.

Before her could respond she slid her hands into the waistband of his pants, easing them down his hips. Lightly raking her fingernails across his skin, It was his breath that hitched this time. She reveled in the sound. He helped her remove his pants, this time it was her turn to toss them away as he dropped his head and once again ran kisses along her neck and shoulder. She let him draw her back down onto the sheets. He slid his body down hers slowly, drawing sighs and hisses from her as he went. Slowly he parted her legs with his hands, lowering his lips to her. He kissed her hip, sliding his arms under her and holding her hips as he slowly dipped his tongue between the folds of her most intimate parts. Her legs jerked in surprise at the intensity of it as he sought to explore all of her with his tongue.

A low guttural sound escaped her lips as his tongue darter circles around the swollen bundle of nerves hidden there. She saw stars. Bright swift moving sparkles in her vision, her head fell back into the pillows, her hands clenched and unclenched in the folds of the sheets. His chuckle hummed against her as her thighs closed around him, holding him there. He released his hold on her hips to replace his tongue with his fingers while his tongue slipped lower. He pushed his tongue into her, curling it again and again drawing even more aggressive noises from her. She was panting now, gasping his name over and over like a mantra, he ached for her.

She could feel a tightening, a warmth spreading outward from his touch. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe properly. She dug her fingernails into the bed beneath her and bit her bottom lip desperately. She was going to snap, she was going to scream, she was going to melt, or burst into flames. She practically growled when he suddenly stopped. She lifted her head from the pillow to find him above her. She stared up into his eyes and saw her need reflected there. She reached out and brushed a hand across his face and nodded.

He took a deep shaky breath and positioned himself against her. She was warm, and wet and he slid himself into her easily. Meeting resistance he stopped and waited for her to relax. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips drawing him closer. Following her lead and pushing past the resistance he stopped suddenly when she whimpered.

The concern in his eyes touched her deeply, and she smiled up at him. She shifted against him again, but he didn't move.

"Please don't stop." She pleaded in a whisper. His body relaxed and he moved once more. She had known the pain would come, She just hadn't expected it to be so sharp.

She lifted her hips to meet him and he gasped. He began to withdraw from her slowly, his thrust was a bit quicker this time, and still she arched to meet him again. It was better than he could have imagined, she was so responsive, rising to meet him. He felt her hand grip his wrist as she sought the leverage she needed. Her body was beautiful underneath him and it took every ounce of control he possessed to not slam himself into her. His rhythm was exquisite, she could feel the tightening again, stronger this time, more persistent. Spreading his knees slightly her found the purchase he needed, leaning over her to deepen his angle. His hair fell forward curtaining them in their own little world. Shifting his balance to one hand he brought the other down between them to rub her gently.

She slid her hand up his arm and dug her nails into his skin, she wasn't prepared for how overwhelming it all was. The already dark room was dimming in her sight, all she could see was him. He was panting now, a feeling of pride swelled in her when she saw him bite his bottom lip. She watched him through half lidded eyes. She released his arm and braced herself, rolling her hips against him. His last shred of control snapped then, his back straightened and he tossed his head back. Grabbing her hips with both hands he thrust into her harder. Her mouth fell open and his name tumbled from numb lips. She wanted to tell him that this was perfect, that he was perfect, but it was all she could do to remember to breathe. He was moving much faster now, and she was so close to something. Something inside her snapped. Her release was shattering, a flood of sensation. The world fell away, it was like lightning in her brain and her body began to tremble. He could feel her tightening around him, hear her call out his name, he couldn't focus, he couldn't stop, he released inside her with a shuddering gasp.

He collapsed beside her, both of them sweaty and panting. Her hand found his and held it tightly. His eyes slowly began to focus, he was tired again. He turned to glance at her, she was staring up at the canopy blankly, her breathing was becoming more regular. She felt his eyes on her and with great effort turned her head to meet his gaze. She giggled, causing him to look at her quizzically.

"You look tired." She said with a smile. He chuckled and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. She nestled her head on his shoulder and draped an arm across his chest, laying her hand over his heart.

"Well I did get married today." He replied playfully, kissing her forehead gently.

"I think I remember something about that. Make sure you congratulate her for me" She teased.

"Absolutely, but I think she should sleep first." he said with a yawn.

"Great plan." She mumbled sleepily.

She felt her eyes grow heavy and his breathing even out. She was very nearly asleep when something occurred to her. She was happy. She glanced up at her sleeping husband. He looked peaceful, and she was glad. Snuggling against him she let her eyes drift closed. Before long she too was fast asleep.


End file.
